


Fuzzy Halo

by Cruor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is confused, Lingerie, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruor/pseuds/Cruor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas leads a confused Dean to a lingerie shop and proceeds to try on many of the shops items. Special thanks to my friend Alyssa for the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little behind in the show so if things are a little off with my characterization I appreciate any constructive criticism any of you may have.  
> I also typed this on my phone so if the format is off that is why.

Quiet afternnons were a rare thing at the bunker, one would think Castiel would appreciate the peace, all things considered. Yet with the ex-angel's new found human life, came new found human emotions. The current emotion Castiel was feeling presented itself with an excessive amount of sighing and the twiddling of his thumbs. Cas was bored, entirely out of his mind. All he had done the entire day had consisted of staring across the living space at Dean. Not that Castiel was complaining, Dean was very nice to look at but after three and half hours of watching the other man do nothing but eat Cas couldn't help but feel bored. The last hour of his one man staring contest and insistent sighing Dean had finally looked back. Cas liked Deans eyes, especially when they were glued to him. Dean then spoke arond the last mouthfull of sandwich "I wanf som pie".

Cas seized the opportunity to shake himself out of his bored stupor. "Well we could go get some, as I recall there is a town not to far." Dean's eyes lit up before he abruptly stood up. " Well what the hell are we sitting here for? There's pie out there Waiting to be eaten!" dean cried. So begins Dean and Cas's quest for desert. After a short ride in the impala, the two men arrive in what looks to be your average small town complete with a shopping district. Dean drove the impala down the lane that went through the quaint shopping district muttering to himself about how 'there better be a damn diner here'.

Castiel himself was looking out the passenger window in search of a diner when a completely different sight caught his eye. It was a clothing store, that much he hoped. It wasn't like most clothing stores he'd seen before. The mannequins were barely covered in frivolous lacy garments one mannequin on the left of the display wore nothing but a few black straps and.... Angel wings? Cas perked up and decided he needed to try those on. But the car was driving away causing cas to pout slightly . "Aha! Found the damn thing!" Dean cried. The car slowed to a stop before parking in front of a generic looking diner, the door was propped open and a chalk board sign stated that the place did indeed have pies. Dean parked the impala, his mouth already watering as he and Cas stepped out of the car. Dean started to make his way to the door when he stopped to look at Cas who had his back turned and was staring down the street. "Cas, what are you looking at ?"

The ex-angel didn't hear Dean he was more focused on the strange clothing store that was several doors down from the diner. Without a word he turned towards Dean, grabbing the man's sleeve, and pulling him down the street. Dean protested that 'the pie wasn't that way', while unwillingly following a determined Castiel. Upon seeing the store that Cas was pulling him to he couldn't help but stop in his tracks and feel the blush that formed on his face. " Haha Cas, wha- " Castiel only answere with a final tug as they both entered the lingerie shop.

Dean could only stare in confusion at the items that took up space around him from lacy panties to bondage equipment in all colors of the rainbow. "Cas what the hell are we doing here? Cas?" Castiel was no where to be found, Dean panicked for a second before his eyes landed on one of the changing room curtains that was rustling loudly and showed an ocasional tuft of dark hair off the top of someones head. 'Is he really trying on something?!'  
Dean thought to himself, even more confused than before. "Cas?" he called out, to which he got no reply other than more rustling. Dean huffed with a pout 'All I wanted was a pie, but instead I'm in a panty shop staring at - ' Dean looked at one of the higher shelves, 'that is the biggest dildo I've ever seen'.

While mesmerized by the giant silicone penis the curtain to the dressing room flies open as Cas shouts excitedly "Dean! Look!". Dean tears his eyes from the shelf "Yeah Ca- holy shit?!" Deans face flooded with heat as he gawked at an overly excited Cas who now donned fuzzy black angel wings and an incredibly revealing pair of lacy panties with many layers of ruffles on each of his hips. One thigh even had a frilly garter around it. Trailing his eyes back up to Castiel's face proved a challenge, on his way up however Dean couldn't help but notice the leather straps that posed as a "top" to the ensemble that barley covered Cas's nipples. Dean's face got hotter as well as other areas of his body. He finally manages to stare into Castiel's elated face before clearing his throat. "C-Cas?" his voice cracks, "Yes Dean?" cas replies. Dean notices the fuzzy halo attached to the other man's head. "What on earth are you wearing and why?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the silly halo as he tried to calm himself . " I thoroughly enjoy this outfit Dean. I believe I must purchase it." Cas stated. Dean coughed still trying to avoid Cas and all his glory but failing miserably. " Y-yeah that's great uh Cas, but you can't -ahem- just walk around wearing that all the time you know?" Cas pouted slightly and Dean's heart skipped a beat. Cas then opened his mouth, "Of course not Dean, these are clothes intended purely for sexual intercourse obviously." Dean bit his knuckles as an incredibly un-manly noise sounded in his throat, he only blushed harder as he turned from Cas and started to walk away. Now it was Castiel's turn to be confused, that is until he watched Dean pull out his wallet at the cash register.

**Author's Note:**

> Houseofswords.tumblr.com  
> Follow me if you dare


End file.
